


Hunter & Prey

by HDLynn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din has lorge mando meat, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Hunter/Prey Kink, PWP, Smut, checking in with your partner during sexy times, helmet mostly stays on, slight size kink, slightly rough sex, unprotected sex (please be responsible irl)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn
Summary: A little "game" turns into steamy times with your Mandalorian outdoors. Who is the true hunter if the prey wanted to be caught?
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	Hunter & Prey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Different_frequency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Different_frequency/gifts).



> Prompts from Different_frequency sent to my tumblr blog:
> 
> 2) NSFW 4 (“Don’t test me today.” - “Or what?”), 26 (Chase), 32 (Outdoor). 
> 
> Dearest Kata, I hope you enjoy! It was fun to write! <3

The sun filtered through the silver-green leaves above, causing areas of dabbled shade and light in the forest. You saw the beauty around you but you didn’t truly see it. No, you were far more interested in getting back to the _Razor Crest_ and thus also your reward.

If you made it back without getting caught Din had promised you his mouth for tonight. If you didn’t? Well, Din hadn’t actually said what he wanted but you were rather sure he had been more interested in seeing how the hunt was going to play out with how gravely his voice had gone when you suggested the idea.

Checking your orientation to the Crest, you were rather sure you only had to last another ten minutes and you would be in the home stretch. That moment of distraction though was, apparently, your downfall.

There was just the barest glimmer of silver in the corner of your eye as you ran flat out before you were being bowled over.

Your scream of surprise was cut off by a heavy, gloved hand coming over your mouth.

“Got you,” Din growled, somehow taking you down to the ground in a way that kept you pinned without crushing you. His movements perfectly calculated to have the breath knocked out of you but not actually hurt or overly jar you even in the heat of the hunt.

The adrenaline pumping through your veins felt like it suddenly was being pumped right into your cunt. Heat and arousal flooding you as you struggled against your riduur’s grip, his strong hands easily overpowering you as he pinned your wrists down to the ground.

However, that didn’t stop you from bucking up into his hips. You moaned as you felt his hard cock through his clothing.

“Don’t test me today, cyare’ika” he growled as you tried to get any amount friction on your aching core. “I can’t take the helmet off out here.”

“Oh, come on,” you whine, your face burrowing into the fabric around his neck, your teeth teasing and nipping as you tried to drag it down to give you access to his skin, “I know you want to fuck me right here as much as I want you, need your cock in me.”

“You little minx,” he groaned even as he let go of your wrists so you could help him shuck off your pants. “You just can’t get enough of my cock, can’t even wait till we get back huh? Want me to take you right here on the ground?”

“Yes, yes, I need you, Din,” you whine as you managed to kick off one of your shoes before Din finally caved to your impatience, ripping down your pants and underwear. Neither of you caring that you were only able to get those articles of clothing off just one of your legs, the other leg getting shoved down and caught up on your remaining shoe.

His belt and the front of his pants were made quick work of, letting his cock be freed. It bobbed, hard and thick and already an angry red at his tip. You reached out, taking him in hand.

“You fucking- you fucking like me _chasing_ you,” Din growled, His hard length was throbbing in your hand as you gave some firm strokes to the velvety skin. Precome was already starting to dribble out onto your hand, making the movements all the easier.

“I think you _like_ chasing me, hunter,” you grin at him wolfishly. The role of hunter and prey swinging between you both so wildly it was hard to tell which was which.

Your Mando grunted, his hips chasing your hand as he pressed you further down into the mossy earth.

Din hitched your one leg around his hip before he batted your hand away from his cock. Lining himself up with your soaked pussy, he pushed into your wet heat.

Both of you groaned as you became one. The amount of slickness your pussy had already produced might have embarrassed you another time but right now you could only focus on how good Din felt in you, how he stretched your walls in the perfect combination of pleasure and pain.

Whimpering at the sensations, your hands clutched at the thick fabric around Din’s neck as you tried to ground yourself.

“You good?” Din said, his voice horse but still his need to check in with you ever-present.

Puffing a few breaths, you nodded before confirming out loud, “Yeah, but Maker you’re just so fucking _big_.”

Your riduur huffed a laugh, you could literally see his chest puffing up slightly at the reference to his girth.

“Just… we’ll just stay still for a moment till you’re ready, sweet girl,” Din said, one hand planted by your head keeping him above you as the other came to lift up his helmet just enough to reveal his lips before he carefully bent down to kiss you.

He probably couldn’t see that great, for his aim was slightly off. His lips hitting your nose as you laughed softly, the bristle of the mustache tickling.

Your hand came to his scruffy jaw, your thumb finding the familiar patchy spot, as you guided the next attempt. Your nose bumping against the cool beskar of his helmet, you also could feel the warmth of Din’s mouth, feel the gentle smile that graced his lips before his tongue and teeth were begging for entry.

He kissed you until your head was spinning, his lips bruising on yours as he devoured you whole and you did that same to him. Only then, when his helmet slipped back into place, did his hips withdraw and snap back into yours, his deep growl affirming that you were going to be wonderfully wrecked on this soft mossy bed you both had made.

~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Translations  
> Riduur - spouse  
> Cyar’ika - beloved


End file.
